Seeing You Again
by scifichick07
Summary: After high school Logan and Quinn broke up. What happens when they see each other almost eight years later? Quogan!


**Hello people of FF! This is my first Quogan ever and I hope you guys like it. I have been a fan of Quogan LONG before they hocked up on the show and I was ecstatic when they did. This is only a one-shot, but PLEASE review anyways! It means SO much to me and I would love to read what you have to say. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, really! For if I did the show would have been about Quinn and Logan from the start. Not Chase and Zoey, though I do like the ship. :)  
**

* * *

A woman in her mid twenties with long brown hair, brown eyes and breathe taking alabaster sink watched the sunset over the Pacific Ocean.

The oranges, yellows and pinks seem to make her sink glow in such a way that made her even more beautiful then she already was.

As Quinn sat there staring out over the water all the memories of every life changing event this very spot had been a witness to came flooding back to her.

_*Flashback*_

_It was her first day at PCA and she was so nerves about if she would make friends or not. She had already put all she stuff in her room. Her roommate hadn't been there when she unpacked and she wasn't gonna stick around either. She needed to think, time alone on her laptop doing the stuff that relaxed her._

_With her pear laptop in hand she walked to the park on campus looking for a good spot chill for awhile._

_She finally found a bench where she could think and video chat with her parents._

_After about an hour of talking with her mom she logged off and opened a new book she was reading._

_While completely absorbed in her book someone tried to sit on her._

"_Hey, I'm right here!" She looked up to see a guy about her age with brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Oh sorry, spaz. Didn't see you there." He said turning to his knuckle-headed friends and congratulating himself on the quick little nickname._

_He walked away, leaving without another word. A fuming Quinn was sitting there staring after them, him._

---

A black convertible was flying down a very familiar road. The driver seemed to be in a hurry.

'I have to find her. I lost her before and I'm not about to lose her again.'He thought as his foot pressed harder on the accelerator.

Life hadn't gone like Logan planed at all. His mind went back to the day his life took a turn for the better.

_*Flashback*_

_Logan was riding his silver jet-x through the PCA campus park._

'_Hey, is that Quinn? What's wrong with her? I have to check this out.' He said to himself. Though he wasn't sure why. Quinn and him had the same friends yes, but to call each other friends was a stretch._

_He parked his jet-x turned it off and said rudely, "Hey, what's your problem?"_

"_Nothing Logan just keep riding." Quinn spat out at him._

_Though he didn't leave he must have taken a closer look and realized she had been crying. This surprised Logan. Yes he and Quinn had had their share of fights and yelling matches but this was a first for Logan._

"_You been cryin? What's wrong?" he said lamely, trying to get to her to open up. Though she shut him down and said, "Nothing!"_

_So he pressed further. "Come on. Talk to me."_

_His soft and genuine tone made Quinn take notice and she softened towards him and decided that why shouldn't she open up to him._

"_Mark broke up with me." She managed to chock out. The words seem to be a plump in her throat._

"_Oh yeah. I heard you got dumped." Logan said in sensitively, to which Quinn gave him a face that brought to his attention his comment. "Uh, I mean broken up with."_

"_Yeah after two years!" Quinn said on the verge of tears once again._

"_Why'd he dump…" Logan started but was cut off by the look of rage on Quinn's face. "brake up with you?" was his quick and satisfactory recovery._

_Quinn got this disgusted look on her face and pushed her now straight brown hair behind her ear and answered, "Because he fell for Brook Margolin."_

"_**Oh **__she's __**hot!**__" Quinn gave him yet another look that put the fear of God into him. "Hot-ish." Was his extremely lame excuse, to which Quinn just rolled her eyes._

_Quinn sighed heavily and said, "I mean I guess I can't be mad at Mark."_

_Though Quinn wasn't finished with her thought Logan interrupted by saying, "Well, if it makes you feel any better; I think Mark's an idiot."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I know you hate him." She said in flippant way._

"_Ah, I don't hate him. I just think he's an idiot for braking up with you."_

_Quinn looks down quietly and says, "Why do you say that?"_

"_I don't know. I mean… Look, we all know you're weird, but you're smart, you're pretty and you're kinda fun." The weird thing about the words coming from Logan is that he meant every word of it. Though he could never know exactly when it happened but he and Quinn we're actually friends._

_But for some reason she couldn't see his honesty. "Thanks…" She said rolling her eyes in her disbelief._

_But Logan didn't seem to see her unbelief in his words. "Sure. And a why are you dressed like that." He said referencing the jean mini skirt, maroon tank top, straightened hair and no glasses._

_At first Quinn didn't know what he meant then she realized he was talking about her change in wardrobe. "Oh I was trying to compete with Brook."_

"_Well, don't." The serious tone in his voice shocked Quinn._

_Logan saw Quinn's glasses sitting on her back pack beside her and picked them up and placed them softly on her face._

_He smiled at the sight of his friend the way he always remembered her. "Hey, there's Quinn." He hadn't realized until that moment how beautiful she looked in her dark rimmed glasses._

_Then something seemed to changed in both them. Logan stomach turned and a not grew in his throat. Quinn heart started racing and she left like there was a magnetic force in her drawing her closer to Logan; the same was for Logan._

_They inched closer and closer till their lips lock and immediately started moving in sync._

_For the both of them it was like fireworks. Their lips seem to fit perfectly together._

'_Her hair is so soft.' Remember thinking. Only to be pulled out of the blissful state by a sound of a horse galloping by them. Quinn and Logan flew apart and looked at each other in disbelief of what just took place._

"_Weirdest day ever!" Logan said face totally freaked out._

"_Huh!" Quinn managed to squeak out._

Logan smiled to himself at the memory of that day when his world turned upside down. The day he and Quinn finally opened their eyes and saw what was there all along. Though his smile only lasted a moment and it faded to a look of loss.

"I have to find her. I have too." Logan mumbled to himself still speeding down a road oh so very familiar to him. And though he didn't say it out loud he thought, 'I still love her.'

_After junior prom when everyone found out they were not only a couple, but were madly in love with each other. They had become inseparable._

_Every time she wasn't with him, Logan felt incomplete. It was like half his heart, half his life was gone. He knew he loved her but he was afraid of truly committing himself to her._

_When their senior year came and Logan realized Quinn was going to be living on the 'other side of the world!' as she put it. But it was just east coast._

_She had been accepted into MIT and Logan had an internship with his father there in California. They were both willing to make it work but there was this nagging voice in the back of Quinn's head that kept saying there was no way that Logan could be a long distance boyfriend; though that was completely not true. Logan's love for Quinn was so strong he sometimes even couldn't breathe. He would wait for the rest of his life if that meant being with Quinn, but for some reason she couldn't see that._

"_Logan, can we talk?" She asked him on graduation night after their friends had left to party some more. They sat together on the couch in the girl's lounge._

"_Sure babe. You can tell me anything." Logan said concerned by her tone._

"_Well, it's about after graduation." She averted her eyes from him, knowing how much this was going to hurt. "I've been thinking a lot about it and I don't think I could deal with a long distance relationship."_

_Quinn paused for a moment, waiting for his reaction; but it never came so she turned her head upward and saw tears forming in his eyes. This broke her heart, but she knew she was doing the right thing. Or was she?_

"_I do love you Logan; I just don't know if I could take worry about you every second we're not together. You know, if this modal or that actress will be the one to steal you from me." She stopped, wiping away the tears that were now streaking her face._

"_Quinn, I could never do that to you. Don't you know that?" He said trying to get through to her, but without success._

_Logan couldn't stand to see her not only crying, but in pain that he couldn't seem to alleviate._

"_Logan, I know you say that now; but what about when I'm gone and some girl ten times hotter than me is throwing herself at you? What then?" Quinn said raising her voice in passion._

_But in response, Logan said nothing. He had no way of knowing what the future held and he knew that no matter what he said or did it would ever change Quinn's mind._

_Quinn had waited long enough for his answer so she took his silence as the answer. "That's what I thought. Like I said before I still love you, but I can't wait around for this to end badly when we can just say goodbye now." And with that she kissed him._

_This surprised Logan, but he kissed back mightily. He loves her and didn't understand why she was doing this. No, correction he knew why, but what he didn't know was why after all they've been through she is willing to lose everything they have. It didn't make sense._

_The kiss only lasted a moment and Quinn pulled away, "Goodbye Logan. I love you so much, that's why I have to let you go now."_

_And with that she dashed out of the lounge before Logan could stop her. He tried to find her. He went to her dorm and saw a note on the table in the middle of the room. It read:_

_Logan,_

_I love you please remember that. If you're reading this it means I've already left and I'm not coming back. I just want you to live your life and not worry about me. Please don't come after me and just let this end._

_Always love,_

_Quinn_

_As he read this tears filled his eyes; he tried to blink them away, but they fell on to the note making the ink run slightly. In frustration he crumpled the letter and threw in the direction of the door, collapsing in a chair nearest to him._

The sun had finally set and only light left was a street lamp just over Quinn's head.

All those memoires still hurt just as deeply as when they first happened.

"Hi." He said lamely and approached her slowly. Their eyes were locked never losing contact even as he sat down beside her. She looked at him in surprise and relief; though, hiding her relief.

Logan stomach was turning and his heart was racing. He barely let himself hope of what might come of this.

He started to feel that magnetic pull that was that had been there ever since their first kiss. Logan leaned in without resolution his eyes open only to a slit so he could see if the love of his life was responding in kind.

With all her might Quinn was trying to resist; she wanted to turn her head or say something though she couldn't seem to move nor speak.

Finally their lips met softly; which, only lasted for a second. Logan deepened the kiss by cupping her cheek in his hand. Quinn also deepened the kiss by running her fingers through his curly brown locks.

She moaned in delight which made Logan smile on her lips. Quinn felt this and pulled away smiling like she hadn't smiled in years.

"Oh I'm so sorry Logan I should have never-" She started to say, but was cut off by Logan's lips.

After both of them were out of air Logan finally let them both breathe. "I don't care about the past I just don't ever want to be without you again. I couldn't go through losing you again." Logan's words hit Quinn very deeply knowing just how much she had hurt him. Tears filled her eyes; not wanting her love to see she broke their eye contact.

But Logan did something she did not expect. He placed his hand under her chin lifting her face to his. Their eyes locked once again her eyes were filled with much fear Logan thought.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He said trying to understand what was going on in her head.

"Logan, do you really think that everything will just go back to the way it was in high school? This is why I broke up with you in the first place. I didn't want you to be torn with me across the country and you here. I couldn't deal with that."

"Listen, it can't be any worse than living without you altogether. Quinn, I've never ever stopped thinking about you and I can't live without you. I can't take the worrying if you're ok, or if you're thinking about me too." Logan looked deeper into Quinn's eyes, trying to ensure she could see his sincerity.

"Quinn, I lost you once I can't go through that again. Please don't leave like that again?"

"Logan, I…" She paused trying to collect her thoughts. "How can I stay? I have a job, an apartment and friends back in Boston. I can't just stay. I do still care about you but how can you just expect me to drop everything?"

"I don't. I'm leaving California. I can't stay here anymore. Not if it means losing you again." He said in the most serious tone he had ever used in his life.

"Logan I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm doing this on my own. I can't live without and I don't want to try anymore. Quinn, I stopped living that day you left and I haven't lived since. And now being here with you I feel like I'm whole again."

They were both quiet for a long moment. "Why didn't you really ever come after me?"

"You told me not to." Logan said as though it was obvious.

"That's not excuse." She said with a laugh in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess not." This made Quinn take notice. "Wow, you've changed Logan."

"Well, I guess losing the best thing in your life makes you look at the world differently. Come on do you still want to be with me?"

"Yes, yes I do. I love you and if you're willing to turn your life upside down like that then I guess I 'm luckiest girl who ever lived."

This made Logan smile from ear to ear; not unlike that day when he proclaimed to the whole junior prom. Logan leaned in once again and kissed his Quinn.

_*Flashback*_

"_**I love Quinn Pensky!**__"_

They pulled away and wrapped each other in a tight hug. "I love you Quinn Pensky. I always have and always will."

* * *

**Well, did it suck? Or what??? Please tell me! :)**


End file.
